rubickscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Wars
There have been many wars throughout the RubiksCraft history. Season 1 In S1 there was a cold war between Blockery Inc. and ARCS (AntiRubicksCraftSociety). In Blockery Inc's team there was marvelman2014, n8 and Kark. Not all members of the ARCS were identified, but from what is known Moshy was the leader of ARCS, and kobyaustin1 was a member. Season 2 There have been many conflicts in S2. The crockett war At the start of the Season there was a small war between Kark and Marvel vs. n8, Legends, Chapers and other members. The war ended rather quickly after Kark and Marvel chased down n8 and killed him ending the war. War of Moshystan Moshy used to own all of island of Kәrkstәn before Kark claimed over the land. Kark claimed the island starting from a small corner bit, to owning ¾ of the land. Later when Moshy left the server for unknown reasons Kark claimed over the remainder of Moshystan, and the no man's land between them. *One possible theory of why Moshy left the server was because Kark claimed so much of Moshystan, and damaged the environment so much that Moshy couldn't take it anymore and left. However there is no evidence backing up this theory. * New information suggests that Moshy left due to not having time to play on the server again. Conflict of Kәrkstәn Kәrkstәn was a large area and/or a nation which consisted of many regions such as Island of Kәrkstәn, the mainland of Kәrkstәn and many other claimed bases that had become abandoned. Without any notice or message, SumGiUNo claimed the middle section of what was called the mainland of Kәrkstәn. A castle rose to the land of ex-Kәrkstәn on 18.5.2017. Kark got notified on the evening of 19.5.2017, got furious of the case,but tried to sort out the situation peacefully by making SumGiUNo surrender before Sunday 21.5.2017. SumGiUNo told Kark to wipe his butt with the request book, and so Kark executed him brutally. After that Kark escaped while being chased by Achelois. Kark made it to remaining of south-Kәrkstәn, gathered up flint and steels and put flames to the man-made and natural trees of ex-Kәrkstәn. SumGiUNo came to ex-Kәrkstәn to find out his trees on fire, and Kark brutally murdered him for the second time. Crockettguy insisted the conflict to reach it's end and Kark to back off of ex-Kәrkstәn. The negotiations began, and the parts of ex-Kәrkstәn remained to SumGiUNo because he already had his property built there and he justified by saying Kark already had enough land owning most of the server's land. A no man's land was agreed to build between remainder of mainland Kәrkstәn and ex-Kәrkstәn. Aftermath of Kәrkstәn conflict *Both sides suffered losses in the conflict. Kark lost about 15% of mainland Kәrkstәn losing valuable resources and all of his plains biome in mainland Kәrkstәn. SumGiUNo died twice in the conflict and lost valuable resources left on the remainder of mainland Kәrkstәn. Alot of trees and wildlife was also lost due to Kark burning most of the middle area in mainland Kәrkstәn and ex-Kәrkstәn. Crockettguy1 AKA "n8" later rollbacked the damage done by fire from Kark. *The tensions of Kәrkstәn and ex-Kәrkstәn remained high, and entering from Kәrkstәn to ex-Kәrkstәn or other way around was impossible. Also many members agreed to completely boycott business and trades with ex-Kәrkstәn. A bridge separating Kәrkstәn and ex-Kәrkstәn was also destroyed as a result of Kark's actions. *SumGiUNo was also killed by Kark for the third time after the cold war began. *SumGiUNo burned a forest in two spots on the island of Kәrkstәn between 20.5-21.5. (Later evidence suggests it wasn't SumGiUNo but the case remains unsolved. *Ex-Kәrkstәn was renamed to RK standing for R'''epublic of '''Kәrkstәn dispite the land not being republic or belonging to Kark or being part of Kәrkstәn anymore (according to n8 and SumGiUNo) . *No-one formerly recognized the existence of RK of ex-Kәrkstәn. The end of Kәrkstәn conflict On 21.5.2017 Kark and SumGiUNo argued about the situation over Discord. Both sides agreed the conflict wasn't pleasant for either of them, and Kark offered some land from Northern Kәrkstәn where SumGiUNo could move to. SumGiUNo first declined the offer, but after Kark offered some help with moving the castle and the deal was done. SumGiUNo received new waterways and more easily defendable hillside and Kark got his old part of RK or ex-Kәrkstәn back. Season 3 There have been no conflicts in S3 so far.